


Small World

by whiteleander



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Accidental meeting, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Dates, Blind Date, Cute, Explicit Language, F/M, Out of Character, Seb is single, Sebastian Stan is just a precious cupcake as usual, as usual, at least i hope so, he's actually just been through a breakup and he's such a sad puppy and I hate myself for that, i dont know what else to tag, i have such a dirty mouth, i mean i have dirty fingers in this case, i probably should hire a tagging expert because i still suck at it, lil fluff, mentions of sexual toys, pushy Seb, reader is being greatly offended, this is so unreal af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteleander/pseuds/whiteleander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader goes on a blind date arranged by a friend. It all goes okay-ish until the topic of movies comes up…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small World

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to give this a mature rating because I think it's pretty harmless beside strong language and mentioning sexual toys and stuff, but I didn't want to catch anyone by surprise, so I went for teen and up. Hope it's still not underrated...

Light excitement is buzzing through my veins as I'm doing the last touches on perfecting my makeup. Ten more minutes until my date is supposed to arrive, and I can't stop looking in the mirror, not sure which dress I should settle for.

 

“I've still got 5 minutes, maybe I should pick the other one?” I muse, having that typical girly dilemma, but then the doorbell rings and I raise one eyebrow in wonder. “He's damn punctual. Curious.”

 

I rush out to answer the door, quite surprised when I see a handsome and smart guy smiling at me kindly. There's something in him though which makes me feel uneasy (not to brag, but I've always had a certain sixth sense in detecting, let's say, “problematic” people) but I try to shrug it off, not wanting to be judgmental, and smile at my date.

 

“Hi!” I notice how his eyes are wandering up and down on me, and I blush under the applied foundation on my face.

 

“Hello, beautiful,” he smiles back at me, and all my fears and second thoughts about this blind date that a mutual friend has set up dissolves as I look into this vibrant eyes.

 

 _Maybe this night won't suck after all_ , I prolong, not knowing at all how damn right I actually was.

  


An hour later we're seated in a nice restaurant, albeit it's a little too elegant for me. I still enjoy the atmosphere as I'm trying to get to know my partner better, failing to ignore my disappointment in how boring he actually seems, always answering shortly, and it's like he doesn't have any emotions at all, he's not even asking questions about me, like he doesn't even care about my personality at all.

 

Typical cold CEO attitude, rich as hell and living in a whole different universe as he seems to be just too damn important to care about anything besides business.

 

“And what about movies? Any favourites?” I ask, eyes beaming since it's just one of my greatest obsessions; films, TV shows and all. We've already tried talking about music but that didn't really work out for he just doesn't listen to any kinds of music at all.

 

 _Too bad,_ I mentally mock him not so friendly, _I expected he liked at least Mozart..._

 

“Umm, to be honest I don't really watch movies,” he giggles, and my lips curve a bit downward as I seem to find the umpteenth — and most crucial — flaw in him.

 

Well, of course you just can't reject a guy because of not having a few things in common, but still, I'm just starting to feel like this will not eventually work out.

 

“But my friend made me watch _Captain America_ the other day,” he hisses, sipping his drink and rolling his eyes.

 

My hopes were about to get up real high as he mentioned one of my favourite movies, but I wasn't blind, I noticed his little gestures and I could read the signs.

 

So I don't even ask him how he liked it, but he sure likes hearing his own voice because he just can't shut up now.

 

“Oh boy, it was so awful watching all three in a row. I thought I was gonna die. I especially hated that guy, Boris, Biffy, Billy?”

 

“Bucky,” I whisper, trying to hold my temper back. “His name is _Bucky_.”

 

“Yeah, who cares,” he shrugs, cutting his beef stew and eating like a proper gentleman, taking small bites and chewing as carefully as he had false teeth or something. It was very irritating, because suddenly I couldn't get past his snobbish attitude, and he was just annoying me.

 

“That dude should've been shot in the goddamn face…”

 

“I'm sorry?!” Well, I may be talking a little louder than I'm supposed to in a posh restaurant but I just cannot take this any longer, I want to end this date as fast as I can now. He can't buy me with his money or pretty face, he's just a terrible person, there's no reason left for me to try and see the best in him after he basically insulted everything I liked.

 

Well, maybe I'm overreacting now a little, since Bucky Barnes is just my weak spot, fictional character or not.

 

“Are we talking about the same movie?” I  let out a fake giggle, just to ease up the situation but I pretty much feel the events getting out of control as he continues to show his true colours.

 

“You've seen it, babe?” And I totally miss realising that he's actually called me _babe_ , dropping that aristocratic attitude he's been channeling all along.

 

“Yes, yes. I did, a hundred times at least.”

 

“Cool.” And now he's just damn ignoring me, like I was a teenager compromised by hormones.

 

“Look, anyone is entitled to have their own opinion but I _think_ you might have missed a thing or two in those films. Especially about Bucky Barnes, I mean what's your problem with the poor guy?”

 

“First of all, he's a _villain_. And he's annoying, has no lines or any important roles at all, he's basically like he's been put in the movie because he's got a pretty face and only to woo stupid girls like you and attract them to the cinema…”

 

“I'm sorry?!” Well, he’s completely ruined his chances by now, especially with his last sentence but I couldn't even get past the rest of his monologue and I'm getting real furious. “Do you even hear yourself? The poor guy has been brainwashed over and over, or you totally missed how they've been messing with his mind in that scene—”

 

“Uh-huh... The shirtless one that is all just eye-candy? I told ya, sweetheart,” he winks. “Of course you liked that part.”

 

“No, I didn't like that part, I'm absolutely disgusted and intimidated with that particular scene but I guess you'd just not understand…”

 

“You're right, so don't even bother, honey,” he's wiping his hands with the white towel, and I'm so relieved that he's standing up, about to leave. “I guess I should be the real good guy in here paying the bill and stuff, because your feminist pride will surely be offended if I don’t, right?”

 

I don't even bother explaining him that feminism isn't about that, I just want him to get out of my sight for good.

 

“G’night, honey. And I think you should get your hopes down and be less arrogant because that Buffy guy won't come in here in with his CGI muscles and be your date, so enjoy living a boring life and having cats and dildos for the rest of your life.”

 

“Buffy is Sarah Michelle Gellar. She's the Vampire Slayer.” I enlighten him, but he just shrugs “Whatever” and finally, finally leaves.

 

I don't dare look around to check how many people are staring at me, and I feel so upset that I call for the waiter.

 

“I'd like the bill, please.” I give him my credit card — and I decide I'll totally just give him my date’s whole wad of cash as the tip as well — when he kindly smiles at me.

 

“It's been already taken care of.”

 

“What?” He hands me a napkin. “By whom?”

 

“I'm sorry, I've been made to promise I wouldn't tell…”

 

“Oh, okay, thank you,” I mumble, not entirely sure how to feel about this, but I give him his tip and his eyes shine up realising how much he's just been given, muttering a “Thank you” all shy and a little embarrassed before he leaves.

 

My hands are a little shaky as I'm feeling pretty much excited unfolding the napkin and seeing a nicely written note on it.

  


**_“I'm sorry about your night. Didn't mean to be eavesdropping but I couldn't help but witness the whole thing and it made me very upset. That asshole didn't deserve you and you're a beautiful and smart woman who deserves the world._ **

**_Love, Sebastian”_ **

  


“No way…  this can't be…” I look around but I can't see him anywhere, so somebody must be fooling with me, although the handwriting seems like _his_ , indeed, and I can't help but smile like crazy.

 

Turns out miracles can still happen in real life...

  


Later I'm walking on the streets of New York, enjoying fresh air and trying to calm down before catching a cab. I just knew I shouldn't have let my date pick me up and I should've come with my car, but who would've thought the night could turn out like this.

 

When first seeing him, I didn't expect him to be my one and only because there was no spark at all, but he seemed like a good guy as my friend described him, and I wanted to give it a go. Of course I should've listened to my sixth sense — I always could tell who the fuckboys were — and just say no, but our mutual friend just wouldn't leave me alone.

 

Yet, he could've known me better setting me up with a moron like that…

 

It's really late and I'm all alone walking around at night, so I really get anxious hearing light footsteps behind me. I'm not being paranoid, my follower quickens his pace as I'm basically running now, but later I hear them say “Wait, don't run!”

 

I recognise that voice right away, and I just paralyse. The man catches up with me, and I sure must be dreaming as I look up into steel blue eyes shining down at me kindly.

 

“Well, this is embarrassing…” My comment makes him chuckle and it's the most beautiful melody I've ever heard. But he still is one of my favourite actors, and he still witnessed my awful date, what's more, he heard me talking about one of the characters he portrayed, and I can't help but blush.

 

“If someone should be embarrassed, that is your date. God, I hardly could keep myself from going up to him and—” Realising what he's saying, he catches himself and swallows down the rest of his sentence. The idea of him coming up to us just amuses me so much, I burst out laughing.

 

“That would've been quite fun! Oh god, I'd sell my soul to see his face seeing you…”

 

“Well, maybe he wouldn't even recognise me…” He adds, making me clam up. “Short hair and not naked on TV.”

  


Suddenly none of us is talking anymore and the silence is getting under my skin as I still cannot believe that I'm standing face to face with the one and only Sebastian Stan.

 

“Thank you… for your generosity and for the note.” I whisper, voice shaky and a little coarse.

 

“My pleasure,” he smiles at me, and my heart eventually skips a beat or two, he's just so damn _gorgeous_ and kind-hearted. “Actually, I'm kinda grateful for your date to be an asshole because now I can get to ask you out.”

 

“What?” I giggle anxiously. “Is this a joke? Oh gosh, he made you do it to ridicule me after what happened…”

 

“What? No! I'd never do such thing.” He's running his fingers through his hair out of habit and he's licking his mouth just the way I always see him do on recordings and on pictures. Standing in front of him and watching him up close makes my head all dizzy and I still think it's just a dream or a setup.

 

“Look, I know this is weird, but…” He begins, voice sounding syrupy as honey and caramel as it's sweetly caressing my eardrums. “I didn't want to actually wait for you and talk to you in person because it seemed _crazy_ and I only wanted to write you a note but I was thinking, ‘Hey, this just happened and here's this sweet girl and she's so amazing and what if I never see her again’ so I just felt like I should talk to you or something, see if you're interested.”

 

“If I'm interested?” His phrasing just cracks me up so much, I can't help. “Dude, who wouldn't be interested in _you_?”

 

“My ex-girlfriend, apparently.” And suddenly he just looks so sad and heartbroken, I'd just want to hug him and make him smile again.

 

“I'm sorry about that.” I hesitantly lift my hand up and squeeze his shoulder. He's nodding, “It's okay… Maybe it just wasn't meant to be”, scratching his forehead with one finger.

 

“If I can be rude to say, I'm kinda grateful for that.” His eyes wide open, he's looking at me attentively and a little confused, and I swear I could burn under his gaze. “Because this would never have happened then.”

 

“True,” he smiles again, and I can feel my soul leaving my body and dancing around me in bliss. “So can I escort you home, and ask for your number, maybe even kiss you at your door?”

 

“Sure,” I manage to answer, and his smile grows as we start walking. “But I'm not sure about the kiss, though. I think it'd be just too…”

 

“Fast?”

 

“Umm, Disney-like? Or a stupid Hollywood romance.”

 

“Don't say that, I'm dying to do a comedy so much.” He laughs.

 

“And I'm dying to see that even more.”

 

Well, it's not that I just don't know how to flirt with a brilliant actor who's playing one of my favourite characters ever and is getting more and more recognition after all, but him smiling is a nice sign, and I can't be doing that bad, right?

 

A few minutes slip by as we're walking in silence again, until he speaks up.

 

“I'm sorry I'm more fun than this, I swear, but I just don't know what should I say or do now.” He giggles, making my heart absolutely melt. I mean, I knew he was just perfect, but he always exceeds it, making me fall for his precious soul even more. He's just so unique, one in a million.

 

“Well, I still cannot believe this happened for real, so…” If I'm quite incapable of having a meaningful conversation with him, at least I'm making him laugh.

  


“You know…” he begins after having walked another few meters in silence. “I wanted to ask if we're actually going to your house now, or…” I stop, looking at him in shock.

 

“No, I thought you knew where we were going…” I oppose, all astonished.

 

We're looking at each other in silence, then both of us start giggling uncontrollably.

 

“Oh god, we are the worst…” He chuckles, then pulls his phone out. “I'll get an Uber.”

 

“And if you're holding your phone now, I might as well just give you my number.” My heart is racing, trying to escape from the prison of my ribcage as I tell him that, making him look shocked at first, eyes big and face all amazed, then he starts smiling, and he's just so bright it's like the sun has come out at night and it's shining straight at me, and he just radiates so much that I can't not stare at him, even if I eventually end up just blind...

 

I don't know what I did to be this lucky, but I'll be thanking the Gods for as long as I live for having my path crossed with Sebastian Stan’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... this was meant to be a not at all romantic type of Seb/Reader fic, I originally wanted to end it right after the Reader read Seb's note on the napkin and I didn't want to continue, especially I didn't want to get them together but eventually I did continue it and I did get them together, and I kind of messed it up... -.-'
> 
> I mean there are some parts I like about the (unplanned) second half, but it's just so surreal that I basically have been sitting on this for, like 2 weeks trying to figure out what to do with it... 
> 
> I'm just not really satisfied with the way this fic turned out, I mean Reader meeting Seb in the second half, and all that cheesy romantic nonsense I wrote there, but it slipped out of my hands and I couldn't stop writing, neither could I delete it, and I couldn't rewrite it either, so I decided I'd post it like this. Maybe I'll edit it or rewrite it later when the muse strikes, but I'm actually mad at myself for sharing a cheap, hardly finished piece of below quality writing. But I guess everyone of us have our low writer moments? I feel like mine is this one.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and a little extra: somehow I always imagined Henry Cavill as Reader's date, idk why x'D Oh and about that character: I'm not really happy with him either, I went overboard with the douche bad attitude, I mean I just messed up his characterization because I suck at writing these days. I just imagined him friendlier and more likeable first, and his only flaw was being too harsh on Bucky, but I just created this asshole of a character, and I seriously don't know what happened with me when I was writing this, I mean, like nothing I actually planned for this fic was actually written down, lol.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope I get my usual mojo back because sharing such awful work pains me a lot T_T


End file.
